


Simple Things

by maki_senpai



Series: RinHaru Week 2020 [4]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Day 5, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Haru being Haru, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Rain, RinHaru Week 2020, Rinharu Week, SO MUCH FLUFF, a spec of soumako, all fluff, mentions of other characters brought to you by ikuya, soft, they just love each other so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28378557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maki_senpai/pseuds/maki_senpai
Summary: “You’re still an idiot, Haru. You knew you had an umbrella.” Rin teased, his tone lovestruck.“And you still took care of me, which also makes you an idiot. How will I learn my lesson, Rin?” The other bites back.“Why are you like this?”“You love me like this.”“Yeah, I do.”
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka
Series: RinHaru Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073357
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33
Collections: Rin & Haru Week





	Simple Things

**Author's Note:**

> RinHaru Week 2020, Day 5: Blue Prompt - Rain  
> Restaurant/Café AU

The rain was incredibly unforgiving and the weather people weren't even able to predict it to be so bad. It really made its presence known as it beat against the windows loudly and with purpose. The murmuring of students in the lecture hall barely overpowering it, their complaints and whining about foiled plans and forgotten umbrellas harmonized with it. Haruka sighed, not really minding the weather much. In fact, he was fond of the rain and seldom used an umbrella during the rainy seasons. 

It brought him a sense of comfort as anything that has to do with water did. However, Rin and Makoto (and Sousuke by proxy) would reprimand him for purposefully not using an umbrella. Not that he listens anyway, he just mindlessly nods along to their berating and goes on with his day. 

Haru’s lecture ends early and he neatly puts things back into his school bag. He walks out the hall and smoothly weaves through the crowds of students rushing to their next class. He makes it to the exit and welcomes the cool drops of the rain that falls faster than shower-speed. He ignores the protective object in his bag he knew he didn’t pack and walks down to his and his boyfriend’s cafe, letting the rain soak him to the bone. Haruka takes his time and walks at a leisurely pace, not minding the violence of the water. It wasn’t cold out, which was nice; a comfortable temperature in Haru’s standards, the air contrasting perfectly with cool water. He allowed himself a small smile and went on his way. 

Soon, the goal of his journey comes into view as Haruka turns the final corner and a warm excitement pools in his heart despite the inevitable lecture he will get once he walks in. The simple design of  _ “RH Cafe”  _ perched above the glass double doors never failed to make Haru smile. He had designed it with Rin back when their dream was a silly idea, curled up on the couch, his back against Rin’s chest. It was autumn then, like it is now and Haruka felt giddier than usual. He pulled open the doors, the familiar ringing of the bell welcoming him before the shocked voice of his lover did.

“HARU?! You’re soaking wet!” Rin exclaimed and was inwardly thankful that the cafe was empty. He quickly ran to the back office of the shop and came back out with a towel in hand, rapidly making his way towards the door where Haru stood, dripping. Rin threw the towel over Haruka’s head and started to dry his hair for him without really thinking about it. 

“Hello to you too, Rin.” Haruka deadpanned. 

“Why didn’t you use an umbrella? You could get sick! How many times do I have to tell you to bring your umbrella!” Rin lectured, as per usual and Haru just lets him. Watching him through the towel and admiring the pout Rin wore, his eyebrows knitted together in frustration. Haruka’s eyes shined at him, but went unnoticed since Rin was too busy drying his hair. Regardless of the seemingly hostile nature of his lover, he felt so loved and so cared for by him. He was so used to taking care of himself that it always makes him melt whenever Rin takes care of him without having asked to. He taught Haruka what unconditional love feels like and he could only hope that he taught Rin the same thing. Rin stopped his movements for a moment and huffed. 

“Let’s go to the office and get you changed before you catch a cold. Or worse. Hypothermia.” 

Without waiting for Haru to answer, most likely with oppression, Rin took his hand and dragged him to the back before whispering something to Ikuya who watched them with an amused gaze behind the cashier. Rin shoved Haruka into their office and threw the towel at him again. 

“Dry yourself off, I’ll be back.” He says. 

Haruka nods and obeys, towelling his hair as he watches Rin leave. He lets out a fond smile that he’s been trying to suppress and thinks about how much he loves his boyfriend. And not a moment later, said boyfriend appears with a warm mug of what Haru assumes is his favourite hot chocolate that Rin must’ve asked Ikuya to make.

“What are you smiling about?” Rin questions, raising a brow. 

“Nothing.” Haru said. Rin sighs and hands him the drink that Haru happily takes. Rin walks over to the little closet and brings out a set of spare clothes for Haru and sets them onto the desk. 

“What if you get sick, hm?” Rin returns to his nagging while he walks back to Haruka, starting to peel the wet clothes off his body, opting to change him out of them as if Haru is unable to change himself. 

“I can’t run our cafe alone, you know! This is a team effort and I can’t have my other half bed-ridden and coughing! We have like, five umbrellas at home and you use none of them!” The genuine concern in Rin’s voice makes Haruka’s heart swell with love. And sure, he should have listened and used the umbrella that Rin packed in his bag himself, but maybe he just wants the little bit of extra attention from his boyfriend without saying it outwardly. He knows Rin knows about that, but chose not to say anything because maybe, he just really likes taking care of Haru. It was their weird way of communicating without words, but it worked for them so they didn’t really mind. 

Eventually, Haru is dry and warm, wearing fresh clothing with the towel that Rin used to assault him lovingly around his neck. Rin stood in front of him with his arms crossed, looking at him disappointedly, but mostly with adoration. Haruka sets his almost-empty mug down and simply takes hold of both of Rin’s wrists, uncrossing his arms and pulling him close to hold him. He buries his face in the crook of Rin’s neck where he seemingly fits just perfectly. 

“I love you.” He mumbles against his skin and Rin can’t help but feel so many things at once and holds onto Haru for support. He hugs him tightly with no intent of letting go, his cheek resting on Haruka’s head, the scent of him filling Rin’s senses, clouding his mind with just  _ Haru _ . He pulls away slightly and brings a hand up to Haru’s chin, taking it between his index and thumb, tilting him up so they’re looking into each other’s eyes impossibly close. 

“You’re an idiot.” Rin says, pure fondness in his voice, his eyes showing an impossible amount of love. Haruka smiles up at him, his eyes reflecting Rin’s. 

“I am. But so are you.” 

“Oh yeah?” Rin leans in closer, eyes locked on Haru’s before drifting them down to his deliciously soft lips. 

“Yeah.” Haru breathes out, already wanting Rin’s warm lips on his.

“How am I an idiot?” Rin’s lips barely graze Haru’s, voice barely above a whisper and Haruka could just  _ taste _ him. He decides not to answer verbally and closes the barely existing gap between them. Upon their lips meeting, they let out a relieved sigh like it’s been  _ years _ since they last kissed. 

It was warm and sweet, full of passion and every loving emotion the two could ever have and beyond that. It felt like the first time, but didn’t want to stop like it was the last time. They pull each other closer, as if trying to merge into one. The sweet smell of the rain lingered on Haruka while it combined with Rin’s scent of pastries and coffee. The window was open, letting the rainy autumn breeze in, not that they noticed because of the summery warmth that radiated from their melded bodies. 

Rin could taste the hot chocolate on Haruka’s mouth. He wasn’t one for sweet things, but this,  _ this _ he loved. Haru tasted the bitter coffee on Rin’s, assuming he had his afternoon coffee fix just before he arrived. The new flavour of mocha presented itself on their tongues as they pulled away, just barely, so they could look into each other’s eyes once more, solely because they missed it as if they weren’t gazing into them just moments before. 

“You’re still an idiot, Haru. You knew you had an umbrella.” Rin teased, his tone lovestruck. 

“And you still took care of me, which also makes you an idiot. How will I learn my lesson, Rin?” The other bites back. 

“Why are you like this?” 

“You love me like this.” 

“Yeah, I do.” 

The two of them chuckle lovingly and claim each other’s lips again, smiles adorning their features as they did so. And before they could invite themselves into their mouths, a soft knock on the office door interrupted and they pulled away. 

“Come in.” Haru says, being the first to compose himself as always. 

The door opens, revealing a stressed looking Ikuya, “Hate to interrupt the honeymoon, but it’s rush hour now and we’re dying outside and Asahi has already spilled coffee on himself, Rei is about to have a breakdown, Sousuke had to kick someone out, Nagisa is normal and Makoto cried once already.” 

“We’ll be right out.” Haru replies, giving Ikuya an apologetic look.

Once the door closed behind him, Haruka turned to Rin with his ever-neutral expression. 

“Your fault.” He says. 

“Wh- you’re the one who wouldn’t dry your hair yourself!” 

“You didn’t let me.” 

“...man, just put your apron on.” Rin grumbled in defeat, already walking to leave the office. Haruka smiles at his retreating form with so much admiration that he can’t believe he’s sharing his life with Rin. And without thinking, he speaks. 

“Rin, marry me.” 

Rin stops his hand from turning the knob, letting it hover there for a moment, willing his tears to stay inside. He turns to look at Haruka and his breath hitches because the look he was giving him was so genuine and loving and everything in between. He always imagined Haruka’s proposal wouldn’t be the exact definition of romantic, that was Rin’s job. But right now, he felt like it was the spring of when they first got together, with pink petals falling and drifting around them instead of the persistent rain outside. And within seconds, his mind remembers the winter of when Haru had blurted out a question about moving in, much like now, except his question holds more weight and promise. Regardless, Rin never felt lighter, and the romance in the air mingled with the chaotic one he could hear behind the door. 

Haruka walked closer to him, taking an apron off the coat hooks, then took hold of Rin’s free hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing it gently. Shakily, Rin nods, not trusting his voice at the moment and Haru squeezes his hand in reassurance. 

“Let’s go?” 

Rin nods again and Haru releases his hold. 

“Don’t worry, I have the ring at home.” Haruka smiles and winks, before opening the door and joining the others outside, not bothering to wait for Rin’s reaction because he just  _ knew  _ and that was enough. 

Rin stayed behind for a bit, his face in his hands, blushing furiously and letting soft tears out. 

_ Stupid Haru. _ He thinks, though without malice and composes himself the best he can before following Haruka out, a huge smile on his face knowing his future is secure with his lover. And despite the chaos of the busy cafe, everything just felt  _ so _ right and in place. This was theirs. Rin and Haru’s. And their future never looked more promising. 

**Author's Note:**

> My [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SOUM4KI)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
